


5 years

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [8]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Powdered donuts obviously, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno





	5 years

Luisa stood up, holding her plate in her hand and made her way to the kitchen, distracted by the sound of the TV explaining how the world famous Sin Rostro was once again on the scene. 

She sighed, flicking on the kitchen light, hearing a draining noise. She bought her head up, gasping at the sight before her, dropping the plate that was in her hand. 

"You know, if you didn't want to wash up, there would be more ways of avoiding the task than smashing the dishes," The familiar voice spoke, placing down the milkshake she was holding in her hand and hopping off the counter, collecting up the broken pieces of plate that were scattered across the kitchen floor. As she picked up the last shard, throwing it into the bin, she stood up and brushed herself off, "you did a good job of it considering it was only one plate." She then turned back to her milkshake, catching the straw with her tongue and taking another sip. 

"Rose?!" Luisa finally spoke, taking a step closer into the kitchen. There was no way Rose was in her house. She hadn't seen her in 5 years, not since she said no to running away with her. She must be dreaming, the TV might have inflicted some ideas into her unconscious mind. 

"Lu." The raven haired woman replied, smirking gently at the shocked reaction she had just received from the brunette who had only just passed the doorway. 

"Rose." She repeated, her voice more certain this time, but it was still shaky with shock. 

"Repeating it doesn't make it any less true." Rose laughed, finishing her milkshake and leaving the glass on the side. 

"Why are you in my kitchen drinking milkshake?" Luisa sensibly asked. This was the last thing she was expecting. She had often pondered over the thought of Rose reappearing into her life, but sitting in her kitchen with a straw in her mouth wasn't the fantasy she had created in her mind. 

"I wanted milkshake." Was Rose's simple reply. 

"In my house?!" Luisa added, surprised that Rose had managed to avoid the largest part of the question. 

"No," the criminal began, taking a step closer to the doctor, "just your kitchen." 

"Rose, stop giving me all this bullshit and get to the point please." Luisa said, dryly, not sure whether she was annoyed or glad to see her. 

"I needed to see you one last time before I left Miami for good." Rose explained, closing the space between them. 

"Rose." Luisa's stern voice was faltering. 

"I know I shouldn't have left, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, I just had to see you again," she spoke, stroking a brunette lock away from Luisa's face. 

"Rose." Her voice was more urgent this time. 

"Just one more night, Lu, please." She breathed. 

"Rose!" The solano daughters voice was nearly a shout now. 

Then the sound of a lock twisting echoed into the kitchen. 

"What's that?" Rose asked, taking a step back from where she was previously stood. 

"Allison." Luisa murmured. 

"Babe! You okay?" Allison shouted, closing the door behind her. 

"Downgrade," Rose muttered under her breath before realising the situation she was in, "forget it. I'll go back out through the window." She whispered, pushing the window open and swinging one of her legs out. 

Luisa sighed, rolling her eyes and grabbing Rose by the shoulders. 

"Go through that door, it leads to my bedroom, wait there for me, I won't be long." She hushed. 

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. It was bad enough that Rose, her ex-stepmother, ex-lover, father-killing love of her life was in her house, but now she was hiding her. In her bedroom. That she shared with Allison. 

Rose didn't have time to protest and was being shoved into the room before she could say a word, Luisa swiftly closing the door behind her. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm in here." Luisa shouted back, finally, hurrying out of the kitchen. 

\-----------------------------------

Luisa had spent the last 15 minutes nodding along and smiling when necessary, attempting to devise a plan to get to Rose without rudely neglecting her fiancé. 

Allison and Luisa had sorted out their differences not long after Rose had left and had successfully salvaged their relationship and kept it going for a lengthy amount of time. Now she felt as though she was about to see all of that come crashing down around her like a cruising plane suddenly plummeting to earth. She had come to see that her relationship had been strongly effected by Rose when she was around, which had made it significantly easier to maintain it after she had left, despite her knowing that her feelings for Allison certainly were not as strong as those for Rose, but she had simply assumed these emotions had been fuelled by the danger and secrecy of the situation. Now, every noise, every click, every discreet and near-silent footstep, that were much too quiet for Allison to be suspicious of, had an immense impact on the brunette's heart rate. 

"and then she just started to say how I was great and should definitely get a promotion," Allison continued her story, using elaborate hand gestures throughout, "Lu?" 

The doctor snapped her eyes back to her future Wife, running her thumb around the edge of her glass. 

"A promotion? Right. I'm sure you'll get it, babe." She flashed a fake smile, convincing enough for Allison to believe, which was one of the things she despised about the woman in front of her. Unlike Rose she couldn't read Luisa. She couldn't tell when the brunette was hurt or upset. She had no understanding of Luisa at all. 

She tried hard to pull away from the negative thoughts about Allison, but it was hard to see the light in somebody when they were put next to somebody who was practically glowing. 

The blonde struck up her work discussion again, not leaving any space for Luisa to discuss her personal life, which was probably for the best considering all she could think about was her ex lover hidden in her room, unsurprisingly. 

Just as Allison began to speak about her new secretary, which she was no doubt sleeping with, Luisa's phone rang in her pocket. 

"Who's that?" Allison asked as her fiancé pulled her phone from her pocket. 

"I'm not sure." She mumbled in reply, 'UNKNOWN NUMBER' flashing across the screen. 

She accepted the call, holding the phone to her ear. 

"Hello?" She said in a questioning tone. 

"Meet me out the front in 5 minutes, tell her this is an emergency work call. And close your bedroom window, I forgot to shut it when I climbed out." Rose whispered down the phone. 

"An emergency, yes, I'll be there," Luisa convincingly replied, hiding a lingering smirk. 

"Good, and bring your car keys, I think we should take a trip." The black haired woman had a hint of suggestion sprinkled into her words. 

"Okay, I won't be long." Luisa rushed, tapping the screen to end the call and plastering an insincere look of apology upon her face, turning back to the blonde sat across from her, now looking rather disappointed, "I'm sorry Al, I have to go to work, there's been a massive emergency, one of the doctors has gone into labour and they're short of staff." 

"Couldn't they get somebody else?" Allison asked, her voice laced with annoyance. 

"I'm the only one free, everybody else has kids or are on holiday." The brunette replied, feigning sadness. 

"Fine," she sighed, letting her shoulders drop back, "I'll watch some Tv in bed and go to sleep then." Her eyes followed Luisa as she wandered into the room, disappearing to get changed, additionally closing the window whilst she was in there, and rushed back out again. 

"Okay, don't wait up." Luisa planted a quick kiss on Allison's forehead and hurried out of the room, holding her keys in her hand and her phone in her pocket, not bothering to take anything else. 

As she entered the elevator to the ground floor, she felt like a love-struck teenager who was about to go on a date. It was a mixture of excitement, worry and a hint of curiosity, yet all her previous anger had vanished, she just couldn't stay mad at Rose, no matter what she did. 

Her stomach did backflips as she neared ground level, but she blamed all of those feelings on the movement of the elevator. The last thing she wanted, at this point in her life, would be to fall back in love with somebody who killed her father. 

When the doors slid open she was stood directly facing the outside, it had started to become dark, the sky painted in an array of pinks and purples as the sun started to set. Her eyes searched for a while before she caught a glimpse of a tall woman leant against her car outside. The doctor pushed open the building's door and approached her vehicle, the clarity of the woman's features improving with each step she took which subconsciously urged her to go further. 

The figure remained in the same spot, leaving down to look at their feet, hood up to cover their facial features. The closer Luisa got, the more she realised that there was something not quite right about what she was seeing. When she was a mere three steps away she spoke. 

"A wig?!" She hissed, causing the woman to spin around and look at her, the fake blonde locks tumbling past her shoulders. 

The sight of Luisa made her smile. It had been 5 years since she had heard her speak properly, 5 years since she had kissed her, 5 years since she made the biggest mistake of her life. 

"I'm high profile again," Rose explained, pushing herself out of her leaning position against the car and taking the last few steps that Luisa had forgotten about, "I need some form of disguise." 

"This is such a bad idea." The brunette said to herself, looking back at the building and contemplating running back inside. 

But then Rose reached out and placed her hand gently on Luisa's shoulder. She felt tingles shoot down her arm and cause an eruption of butterflies in her stomach at the smallest touch. 

"You can always go back, I'm not going to force you to come with me." The criminal reassured, letting her hand fall from Luisa's shoulder, stroking the woman's arm as it fell, sending another set of sparks to vibe around her body. 

"No, I need answers, where are we going?" She asked, composing herself properly now. 

"Well, I was hoping I could drive us somewhere, I have a place in mind." Rose smiled, looking as though she were a child who had just arranged a surprise party for a friend. 

Luisa thought for a moment before taking Rose's hand in her own, earning a look of confusion from the woman, and then proceeded to outstretch her fingers and drop the keys into her palm. 

"And away we go." The blonde smirked, unlocking the car and holding the passenger door open for Luisa, who was chuckling at Rose as she gestured towards the door like a royal butler. 

"You're not going to tell me where we are going I'm guessing?" Luisa asked, her mouth practically brushing Rose's ear as she slipped into the car. The criminal composed herself again and smiled, getting into the drivers seat before turning back to the brunette next to her. 

"I never knew you were so good at guessing." She joked, turning the key and beginning to drive out of the estate. 

"You know," Luisa said, sounding as though she had been thinking for a while, "I never really saw you drive when you were with my Father. You played a good trophy wife, I'll give you that." 

Rose smiled, enjoying the unexpected praise that had been inflicted on her.

"Oh yes, I was amazing. Sleeping with his daughter really was the cherry on top of the cake." She said sarcastically, chuckling gently. 

"Well, I guess a world renowned criminal has to get her kicks from somewhere." Luisa laughed back, glancing over at Rose who seemed to become more attractive whilst she was focusing on driving. 

"I got more than kicks." She smirked, averting her eyes from the road for a mere second before letting them flick back, her thumbs rubbing the skin of the steering wheel as she drove down the dimly lit road. 

"I'm sure you did." The doctor laughed, her stomach flipping at the vision of her mischievous smile. 

"Although," Rose began, turning a corner onto an almost deserted road, which Luisa was surprisingly calm with, "There will always be one time that I will forever remember." She said suggestively. 

"Oh?" Lu asked, her full attention on Rose rather than looking as to where they had just pulled into. 

"July 4th." Rose smiled softly back, her eyes filled with love as she gestured to their surroundings. 

Luisa managed to tear her eyes away from the woman beside her to observe her setting, smiling widely as she recognised where she was. 

"The motel." She whispered, grinning from ear to ear. 

"And the last time I checked, the vending machine was still there." 

Luisa raised an eyebrow in amusement, knowing the exact significance of the vending machine and also wanting to press her lips against Rose's right there and then; but then she remembered that she couldn't let Rose believe she was simply forgiven for what she had done, and decided to dig for answers first. 

"You booked it?" She asked, opening the car door, Rose doing the same. 

She nodded sheepishly, knowing what Luisa was going to say next. 

"You seemed pretty certain I would come." 

In her own head, the 'blonde' was laughing. She had no idea whether or not Luisa would have come with her, she just hoped so profoundly that she found herself booking a room for the night. She justified herself by thinking 'if Luisa doesn't want to come at least I have a place to stay for the night'. 

"You'd think so, huh?" She said quietly, mostly to herself but loud enough for Luisa to hear. 

The brunette ignored the comment and continued to approach the motel, pushing open the doors and holding them open for the woman following behind her. 

"Hey, I have a room reservation under the name of Alex Landale." Rose smiled towards the receptionist who was scanning the reservation book. 

"Yes, Miss Landale, you're in room 27." The woman smiled back, picking up some keys and dropping them into Rose's hand, passing her a pen to sign in with. 

After scrawling out a fake signature, she thanked the woman and took Luisa's hand, walking with her to the stairs. 

"Why are you laughing?" Rose asked, Luisa's giggles earning a smile on her face. 

"Alex Landale." She chuckled. 

"Look," Rose began, trying to hold in her own laughter, "I needed a name and it was the first one that popped into my head." 

"Okay, Alex." Luisa laughed, squeezing Rose's hand gently. 

Rose simply shook her head, still smiling at Luisa's touch as they scaled the staircase, wandering down the corridor to room 27. 

The fake blonde turned the key in the door, pushing it open and allowing Luisa to walk in, slowly following her behind, and closing the door behind her. 

She pulled off her wig and threw it on top of the chest of drawers, running her fingers through her hair, allowing her natural waves to flow past her shoulders. 

Every movement Rose made reminded Luisa of the day she tore off her disguise to ask her to run away with her, lead a new life. Which only brought the pending thought of the mistake she had made by denying that freedom. 

"Go on then, ask me your questions and I'll try to answer them." Rose smiled, sitting on the bed and resting her back on the headboard, assuming Luisa wouldn't want to be near her just yet, not until she got answers. 

But, as Luisa was a woman of many surprises, she kicked off her shoes as Rose had previously done and slumped down next to her, letting her head drop backwards. She knew it was weird that she felt surprisingly safe with Rose, knowing she was a well known criminal, who had murdered her father, but she felt a sense of support and trust between them which made her a lot more relaxed. 

"Well, where have you been?" Luisa first asked, keeping her eyes forwards. 

"I stayed in the states for about a year before I went off to Europe, I had a few things I needed to sort out, then I went to Paris, which was only a short trip, before I went to Germany for a year or so, just to keep a low profile." Rose's voice was calm, as though she was simply describing an everyday trip. 

"So you didn't find anybody whilst you were out there?" Luisa asked, fiddling with her clothing. 

Rose shook her head, knowing Luisa could see her actions.

"How did you manage to get my number earlier?" She asked, a question that had only just formed in her mind.

"It hasn't changed. I remembered it." The dark haired woman mumbled, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. A small smile tugged on the doctors lips as she once again looked at Rose. 

"Then why didn't you call?"

Rose looked back up at Luisa who's smile had now dropped, her eyes softened. 

"I didn't think you would want to talk. I wanted to leave you alone after you decided to stay here." She explained.

Luisa thought about it for a minute. She knew that Rose was right, she would have hesitated about answering the phone call, but she knew that she would end up accepting it, she just couldn't resist hearing the soft voice of the woman she was once deeply in love with.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Rose asked, noticing Luisa seemed to have nothing else to say. 

She nodded, turning to look at the woman properly. 

"Why Allison?" She asked, her voice soft but urgent. 

"She's easy to fool." 

"Why would you want to fool her?" Rose asked, genuinely confused. 

"So I can say I'm over you and she will believe it." Luisa replied in a quiet voice. 

Rose felt her heart rate increase as she heard Luisa's words and scanned her eyes to make sure what she was hearing was true. 

"Luisa, I-" she stuttered in a whisper. 

Before she could say anything else, Luisa leant forwards, pressing a gentle kiss onto Rose's lips, which she lovingly returned, her hands tangling into the brunette locks. 

"I should have come with you." Luisa said breathlessly, pulling away from the kiss. 

"No," Rose said, brushing a stray hair away from Luisa's face, "you have a brother and a nephew to look out for, you did the right thing." She pressed their lips together again, Luisa now moving onto Rose's lap, straddling her. 

"And two nieces." Luisa added, moving back down to kiss Rose, who leant back in shock of what Luisa had just said. 

"What?" She asked, placing her hands on Luisa's hips and drawing delicate shapes on them, interested in what has happened since she has been gone. 

"Petra inseminated herself and had twin girls." Luisa explained, smiling at Rose's interest. 

"I thought he only had one sample?" Rose asked, now stroking Luisa's lower back. 

"The bank found his other sample, she used it. Can't you remember, she was pregnant when you were in disguise." She laughed. 

"I clearly wasn't paying enough attention," Rose laughed back, "what are their names?" 

"Elsa and Ana." Luisa giggled. 

"Like from Frozen?" The criminal asked, her eyebrow raised. 

"According to Petra, no." She laughed. 

"But... according go everybody else?"

"Definitely Disney characters." Luisa nodded, her voice feigning seriousness. 

Rose laughed again, pulling Luisa into another kiss, her hands, once again, gently gripping her waist as their mouths moved against each other. 

As the kiss became more heated, Rose sat upright, keeping their lips attached, leaning further into the kiss. Her hands snaked up Luisa's shirt whilst the doctors hands remained thoroughly entangled in her midnight hair, giving her leverage. 

"I've missed you." Luisa managed to breathe out, rapidly attaching their lips again afterwards. 

"I've missed you too." Rose admitted, letting her lips trail down to Luisa's neck, sucking gently on her skin, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to cause Luisa to dig her hands deeper into her hair. 

Rose's hands worked at Luisa's shirt buttons as she leant her head back, giving her more room to work with, moaning as Rose sucked on her pressure point. 

"I hate this shirt." Rose grunted as she took her lips away to analyse the piece of clothing, Luisa stroking her hair as she did so, smiling at the flushed woman that she was still on top of.

"And to think you used to be able to undo my shirt in two seconds flat." Luisa chuckled. 

"Yeah, well, I haven't had sex in five years." Rose muttered quietly, undoing the last button.

"Wait, what?" Luisa asked, tipping Rose's head up to look at her. 

"I told you I didn't find anyone." She shrugged.

"Finding someone and sleeping with someone are two different things!" Luisa exclaimed. 

"I didn't want to have sex with anybody else. I was busy." Rose explained, pecking Luisa's lips. 

"You really do love me don't you?" Luisa said quietly, gazing deep into Rose's eyes. 

"I really do." She smiled back, pulling her into another kiss. 

Luisa smiled against Rose's lips as she shrugged off her shirt and threw it to the side, her hips rolling gently against hers. 

"I love you." Luisa breathed, pushing their bodies impossibly closer, feeling Rose smile at her words. 

She didn't need to reply, Luisa knew she felt the same way. Instead she gripped Luisa tighter by the waist and pushed her backwards, positioning herself on top. 

"I haven't had sex in five years, you have to give me this one." She grinned, letting her lips find their way to Luisa's collarbone, hearing a few moans escape from the brunettes mouth as she worked on leaving a trail of kisses across them until they reached the hem of her bra, which she found was in her way. 

She reached underneath Luisa to unclasp it, sliding it down her arms and tossing it aside, connecting their lips together once again. 

"This isn't fair," Luisa whined, tugging at Rose's shirt, "you still have all your clothes on." She said, working at the buttons with frantic actions. 

"And you're the one who's been having sex over these past five years." Rose laughed as a remark against Luisa, who was increasingly slow at taking off Rose's shirt. 

"I may have been having sex but I haven't been orgasming so give me a minute." She admitted, smiling at the sensation of Rose's tongue across her bare chest. 

"Allison that bad?" She asked, bringing her lips back up to Luisa's. 

"You're that good." Luisa finally undid the shirt, pushing it off of Rose's shoulders and gripping her waist as the woman unzipped Luisa's trousers and dragged them down her legs, still successfully coordinating a deep kiss as she did so. 

Rose slotted her clothed leg in between Luisa's, pressing gently, hearing a small gasp escape from her lips at the sudden increase of contact. 

The criminal realised that the contact wasn't enough and stripped from her jeans, throwing them aside and replacing her leg once again. Her hands worked at Luisa's breasts, cupping them delicately whilst her mouth stayed fixed on her lips, her tongue gently tracing her lower lip. 

"Rose, please." Luisa urged, arching her back and pushing herself closer to Rose's thigh. 

Rose smirked, moving her leg away so she could remove Luisa's underwear. 

After she had made Luisa completely bare, she looked down at the heated body. 

"You're so beautiful." She whispered, tracing a single finger down Luisa's body, resting at her thigh. 

Luisa smiled, pulling Rose back down into a loving kiss, still hungry with lust. 

Rose let Luisa guide her gently down to where she needed her the most, leaving kisses along the way, before stopping to suck gently on Luisa's inner thigh. 

She felt Luisa's back arch up as she connected her tongue to her bundle of nerves, swirling it around in tight circles, starting slow but then increasing in speed. 

Throaty moans escaped the brunette's mouth at Rose's movements, her hands holding Luisa down by the waist, stopping her from rolling her hips to increase the amount of contact between them. Instead, Luisa dug her hands into Rose's hair, her once calm waves now a mass of tangled locks, completely unstyled from the work of Luisa's hands. 

"Fuck, Rose." She breathed out, yanking slightly at her hair, telling her she was close. 

Rose smiled, moving one hand from Luisa's waist and snaking it in between her legs, inserting two fingers into her with ease. Luisa gasped, now able to arch back up, as Rose began a steady rhythm, causing an increase of Luisa's moans. 

After a few moments, Rose felt Luisa's muscles tighten, her arch back once more and her voice get louder. 

She kept her hands there for a moment, before removing her fingers and sucking them clean, working her way back up Luisa's body to her mouth, pressing a loving kiss onto her lips. 

"You okay?" She asked, Luisa's eyes staying closed longer than usual. 

They finally fluttered open as Luisa smiled, leaning up to catch Rose's lips. 

"I forgot what that felt like." 

Rose laughed, laying next to Luisa, propping herself up on one of her elbows so she could still see the brunette as she came down from her high. 

"I'm glad I helped you remember." She smiled, peppering kisses all over Luisa's face. 

"Now let me help you remember." Luisa smiled, swinging herself on top of Rose, kissing down the column of her throat. 

\----------------------------------

Luisa woke up to the sound of other guests moving down the corridors, rays of sun glazing through a small gap in the curtains. 

She felt the figure move slightly beneath her, smiling as she realised she was still wrapped up in Rose's tight embrace, her head rested on her bare chest. 

She subconsciously began to draw circles along Rose's hips with the tip of her index finger, nuzzling deeper into chest and inhaling her sweet scent. 

"Good morning." She heard the former redhead say, her hand stroking Luisa's hair. 

Luisa brought her head up, resting her chin on Rose's chest as she looked at her. 

"Did I wake you?" She asked, her voice already apologetic. 

Rose shook her head, pulling the woman up gently so Luisa's head was rested on her shoulder. 

"No, I could hear the people outside." She explained, feeling her body tingle as Luisa nuzzled into her neck, placing a small kiss on it. 

"Good." Luisa replied, moving one of her legs up so it was over Rose's thighs. 

"Thank you for coming here." Rose said, stroking Luisa's hair. 

"Thank you for giving me an enjoyable night," she smiled, "where are you going once you leave Miami?" 

Luisa felt Rose's body stiffen. 

"To prison." Rose said, her voice hoarse. 

Luisa quickly propped herself up onto her elbow, looking down at Rose and frowning. 

"What?" 

"I'm tired of running Luisa," She explained, tucking a piece of Luisa's hair behind her ear, "it's time for me to give myself in." She smiled. 

Luisa felt the tears well up in her eyes. 

"No," she shook her head urgently, "they'll kill you, Rose." 

"They won't kill me until they have answers." Rose explained, sitting up so she was eye level with Luisa. 

"Don't," mumbled, pulling Rose into a mass of small kisses, "don't go again." 

"I'm sorry." Rose said apologetically, wiping the tears away from Luisa's cheeks as she felt her own eyes sting with tears. 

"Don't be sorry, don't do it," She looked deep into Rose's eyes, "take me with you." 

Rose stopped for a minute. 

"Elsa, Ana, Mateo, Rafael, Allison. Luisa, they all need you." She whispered. 

"But I need you." She spoke, a few more tears rolling down her face. 

"You'll always have me, Luisa Alver." She smiled through her tears, pulling her closer. 

They stayed like that until noon, when Rose got ready to give herself in, telling Luisa one last thing. 

"Never forget the fireworks." She smiled sadly, pressing a kiss to her lips and slipping something into her hand before leaving the room. 

Luisa wiped away her tears and looked at her palm. 

Powdered donuts, she smiled.


End file.
